Zorro: Mask of Disaster (Zorro Fanfic)
by VikaFromTheMoon
Summary: Don Alejandro de la Vega's life will turn upside-down when a new governor is appointed to California. Suddenly, he is working triple shifts as Zorro in order to protect both California and its precious gold mines from this new monster. Elena, who fears he is overworking himself, may end up having to be Zorro herself in order to protect California...from the masked bandit himself.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everybody! I decided to post a brand-new fanfic! This one is based off The Mask of Zorro (1998), and it takes place soon after the events of the movie. In case you didn't know, I love Zorro just as much as I love Star War and How to Train You're Dragon! While I am still in the planning stages of this story, I think it is all going to be worth it in the end. After all, nobody can beat The Fox! I hope you enjoy and come along with me on this journey.**_

An eerie silence engulfed the whole coastline of California. Don Alonzo, after thirty days at sea, was the first one to disembark the rowboat. The moon was new tonight, so his face was not clear, but you didn't need a moon to tell he was a tall man. Waves sloshed up against his boots as he took in a whiff of the fresh, salty air. The scents of California invaded his nostrils, as if a horse just kicked dust into them. He could almost taste it. The gold. Something told him he hit the jackpot, which this made him even more pumped to be here. He had California all to himself now, and no masked marauder was going to get in his way! During the ship ride here, he eavesdropped on his men. They mentioned somebody named "Zorro" and how he protected California from men like him. Was there such a man? Don Alonzo had a hard time believing this, but then he saw something unusual on the beach. A horse, and sitting on top of it was a figure. They seemed to stare at one another. Just looking at this figure, Don Alonzo questioned who he was. Was he this barbaric Zorro that his men mentioned on the ship? If so, what was he doing spying on him?

Before he could reach too far in his thoughts, the figure turned his horse and galloped down the beach like a runaway seagull. Only a little bit later, he pulled him into a rear. With hooves waving in the air, the horse pointed his head up to the moonless night. On his back, his rider drew a sword, and he lifted it high over his head. Don Alonzo had no idea what was going on. What was this man trying to tell him? One look at him, and he knew he was going to have a very interesting time here in California.

As the horse galloped back down the beach, he said one thing, "It is time for the Mask of Disaster, to begin."

**_All rights reserved: Please do not plagiarize this story. I don't want to have to turn on my bad side. Just FYI._**


	2. Chapter 1 Zorro's On the Run

Zorro was on the run. From the beach, he leaped onto California's dry landscape and rode for his hacienda. It was located on the outskirts of the pueblo. He took his horse to a secret hideout behind it and steered him in the direction of its heart. However, almost immediately, he noticed something. Someone was waiting for him in the hideout. She wore a long, white gown, and she slightly glared at the incoming masked man. Elena was upset about something, but what?

Zorro pulled back on his reins and narrowly missed running over his own wife.

His horse's nose grazed her tummy, but she didn't even flinch. "Elena!" he shouted in a deep, Spanish accent, and he quickly backed away from her, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Did you see him? Is he here?"

"Here? Who's here?"

"The governor, of course!"

"Oh, right! Him." At first, Zorro did not answer Elena's question. He merely rode his horse to the hideout's heart and dismounted him. Patting his nose, he gave him a carrot and said, "Good boy, Tornado." Tornado flew his head, most likely as an attempt to make him look tall and proud. Twisting his head, he watched as his rider took off his black cape and hung it up on a rock jutting out from the hideout's wall. He then came within reach of Elena, "Why do you look so sour right now?"

"Because you snuck out without even telling me where you were going! I nearly had a heart attack, and then I guessed you went to sneak a peak at the new governor."

"You seem to be rather interested in this governor." Zorro let out a small chuckle as he started to pull off his gloves. He took his hat off his head and bowed to Elena.

She placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a stern voice, "Take off that mask, Alejandro. You're giving me a case of the willies just looking at it."

This time, Zorro/Alejandro brought his hand to his chin, and he told his wife, "I'd prefer not to."

"What?! Why?! I'm not a stranger! I'm your wife!"

"And I'm just a man," was Alejandro's response.

"I won't ask you again, Alejandro! Take off that mask! You've been working so hard lately."

"Elena, I think you're forgetting that I'm Zorro."

"No, you're not!" Elena glared so hard, Alejandro feared her eye sockets were going to suck her eyes into the back of her head, "You're Alejandro de la Vega! I know things around California have been rough lately, but keep in mind that you're a person too. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need any protection." Zorro placed his hat back on his head and gave it a swipe with his hand, "I've seen the new governor, Elena, and he looks like a good man. Therefore, I don't think California will need Zorro for a long while."

"You're selfish. Are you sure he's a good man? Did you get a good look at him?"

"It was good enough. Now, while I change, Elena, I want you to pour me a glass of scotch, and then off to bed for you."

Scoffing, Elena shook her head and admitted, "I'm not your servant, Alejandro. Get some scotch yourself." And just like that, she stomped her foot and turned away from her husband.

He watched her leave and then finally decided to take off his mask. The man behind it, Don Alejandro de la Vega, was strikingly handsome. He had long, brown hair and brown eyes. However, his eyes were not full of the confidence he felt when he saved California from Don Rafael Montero. Instead, they looked tired. It wasn't long until Tornado appeared next to his arm, and he gave it a small push with his muzzle.

Lifting his hand, Alejandro scratched his horse behind his ears and said, "She is one tough cookie, that one, but that's why I love her so much." With that, he scurried over to the back of the hideout and pulled on his lounge clothes: olive green, tight-fitting pants and a white, puffy-sleeved shirt. Then, just as Elena told him, he poured himself a glass of scotch.

With sword resting on his left hip, Alejandro took a seat in front of the hacienda's fireplace and sipped his drink. He stared into the roaring fire, with his left arm resting across the sofa's head, and thought about the man he saw on the beach. He was a good man. Alejandro's weary instincts told him he was. Don Alonzo was just the man California needed right now. Nevertheless, even though he was confident, Alejandro also couldn't help but to feel a slight pinch of nervousness in his body. Why? He had no idea. Maybe Elena was right. Perhaps he should have taken more than a few minutes to examine the new governor? Nah. Alejandro was Zorro, and Zorro could always distinguish friends and allies. He still contemplated his choice, though, and he tightly squeezed his glass as he did this. It almost looked like the glass would break. Why Alejandro suddenly felt stressed out, he did not know. Therefore, to help him relax, he poured another glass of scotch.

He didn't know this, but Elena was watching him. With her back propped up against a wall, she cautiously watched her husband. That was two drinks now. If he poured a third, then she would know something was bothering him. She thought about comforting him, but she was still angry at him for sneaking out and treating her like she was a servant. With this in mind, she did not move from her spot. She just continued to monitor how many drinks her husband poured.

Alejandro prepared to pour a third drink, but he stopped himself midway, for he just thought of something.

"Wait a minute," he told himself, "Why didn't I pick up on that earlier? That's what I have to do." And just like that, he set his glass down on the table in front of the fireplace. Rising to his feet, he lifted his hands high over his head and placed them on his hips, "Don Alonzo better prepare himself. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, he is going to meet The Fox."


End file.
